Friends With Benifits
by PhoenixNaye
Summary: It started off as any other day but when the anual chase is cut short because of a phone call Shizuo can't help but feel cheated. Not knowing what else to do he stomps to Shinjuku to dish out a little punishment, but what he walks in on changes everything. A/N : Updated every Tuesday
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Just wanted to give a little warning. There will be hints of Shikizaya in this but not to much and its kinda one-sided (Shiki loves Izaya). This isn't very serious so don't expect any suspense. Its basically just fluff and maybe even a little unatural with the way everything falls into place. As I said in the summary will be updated every Tuesday. I have a few of the chapters done already just have to edit them.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Izaya. (Also I've been forgetting to put these on my stories Oopies~)**

**Story Begins:**

Shizuo was feeling a little homicidal towards a certain flea.

After a long day with Tom on this hot day, he _had_ planned to just go home and sleep away all his pent up frustrations. But no! Izaya had to show his ugly face once again.

Shizuo being...well Shizuo; had of course grabbed the first thing he seen and threw it at the flea and _of course _Izaya rolled out the way, doing a little spin just to tick him off even more. _Damn show off._ But what had Shizuo so _livid _at the moment you ask? Well when he went to pick something else up the flea had picked up the phone, _ignored _Shizuo when he told him to get off and then just _left. _Just like that! And when Shizuo tried to chase after him, the little louse vanished

"No good little shit." He grumbled under his breath.

Now with adrenaline pumping through his veins, a headache the size of a mountain and the unreasonable urge to destroy Izaya, he stomped down the road. Doing what he would have done any other day; he walked to Shinjuku with the intent to finally get rid of the no good louse.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he walked in on when he got there.

Taking him little over an hour to reach his destination and only a few minutes to get on the elevator and head up to the correct floor.

Reaching the last floor, he was grumbling about rich fleas and their dirty money.

The hallway was long and quiet, the walls a nice creamy color with floral patters blending into the paint. With only one door, a harsh brown that stood out, he walked over to it, well more like stomped. Lifting his foot up ready to knock the door down but he paused. Something was off.

Why was the door ajar? The flea didn't seem like the type to forget something like this. Did he know Shizuo would come to his apartment for revenge and was going to attack him? Shizuo shook his head. The flea couldn't have known.

Instead of kicking it off its hinges he nudged it open, deciding to surprise the flea.

Looking straight ahead as he walked into the apartment, taking in everything at once. He had never been inside and actually been calm enough to notice his surroundings.

It was furnished to have a modern appeal. Most of the furniture and shelves were black and clean. The desk near the window blending in perfectly with its dark color with the high tech computer on his desk that had two monitors. Slowly making his way farther into the room, closer to the stairs, he noticed something on the floor that stunted him.

A tie

Shizuo picked the piece of fabric up, turning it over in his hands. It felt like silk with a simple white color that he guessed could be Izayas style but it didn't seem likely. His face scrunched up in confusion. Izaya didn't wear ties... at least Shizuo had never seen him wear one. And he definitely wasn't wearing one today.

"Ahh..Shi-Shiki..." Shizuos eyes bugged out from behind his sunglasses as more moans suddenly rang throughout the house. Quickly rising in sound and length, skin slapping against each other forced itself in his ears.

The tie slipped from his hands as he looked to the stairs. Stuck. That was the only thing that could describe him at this moment. Stuck, frozen, _paralyzed_.

Blushing furiously he backed away, intending to just forget this moment and go about his not so normal life. But as soon as he started to move he noticed the sudden tightness of his pants. _What the fuck! What's wrong with me?_

Glaring down at the half developed bulge in his black pants, he shook his head, trying to convince himself he wasn't aroused from anything to do with that voice.

And what a voice it was. Izaya was loud and he could almost hear the gasps of air he kept gulping down. Turning and all but running out of the apartment he vowed to never speak or think of this moment again.

However, things do not always go as planned, especially for Shizuo Heiwajima

Sighing, he sat up in bed, tearing the covers off his bed as he made his way to the bathroom, again. Another lousy fucking dream. It had been nearly a week since the entire incident and he still couldn't stop thinking about it.

Looking out the window he noticed the sun was already up and it was probably around noon. He sighed again, he hadn't been going outside, scared that he would see Izaya and somehow he knew the flea would just _know_ he heard him.

He had tried to get the voice out of his mind but nothing helped, it got so bad he tried to stay awake to avoid the wet dreams but gave up when he started day-dreaming about them. His growing lust was getting harder to keep under control.

Turning on the water for the shower and playing with the knobs until it was perfect, he quickly stripped himself of the soiled boxers. A couple days ago he had stopped wearing sleeping pants to bed because they were always ruined by morning. Stepping into the shower he let the water run over his body a few times before he began scrubbing it clean.

Fifteen minutes later he was out, dried, and dressed for the day. For breakfast he made a piece of toast and a bowl of cereal before he left to start his day.

It was Saturday, so he had the day off but he wasn't quite sure how to use it, he knew he was sick of being in his cruddy apartment everyday as soon as work ended. So, deciding he would just be careful not to run into the flea even if he smelled him. This was his day.

He ran into Kadota and the gang first, chatting with them for a little while before quickly taking his leave when Erika mentioned Izaya. Simon was the next person he noticed and decided to stand by him for a little while, but he left a few minutes later when Simon said something about peanut butter sushi. Making up his mind to go talk to Celty at her house he started off on the trip to Shinras.

Later on he would regret the next few choices he made on this particular day.

The first mistake he made was when he reached Shinras. Instead of knocking, like a normal person he just walked right in. Now this was normal for Shizuo he never knocked because Shinra was always in his lab and couldn't hear him.

Coming to a complete stop when he heard it. That voice. The voice that had been haunting him every night since the incident. His halted mind had to take a little break when the soft, clearly angered voice of Izaya Orihara made itself known.

He poked his head around the corner, thankful for the way the room was set up. They didn't notice him.

"Here you go Izaya." Shinra said setting down a cup of tea for his old friend, taking a seat in the arm chair that sat to the side of the couch across from where Izaya was sitting. "So tell me. What's wrong?"

Izaya sighed, picking up the tea and taking a small sip before he set it down and leaned back on the couch.

"He said he loved me."

"Who?"

"Shiki." Shizuos eyes widened, his back pressed to the wall trying not to breathe too loudly.

_That was the guy he was- Stop thinking about it._ He yelled at his inner self.

"Why is that a problem?" Shinra crossed one leg over the other, taking a sip of his own tea.

"Why? What do you mean why? This arrangement had nothing to do with feelings and he- That dick!" Izaya nearly shouted, crossing his arms as he let himself fall onto the couch burying his head in the cushion.

"Well you guys had a good run. It's been nearly five years, you should be happy it lasted so long."

"No it was supposed to last a lot longer. What am I supposed to do? Sex is the only way I can be...well me! Without sex I'll crumble and be pissed all the goddamn time."

"Yes. I know what you mean."

"Oh shut up. Idiot, your mocking me aren't you?"

"Izaya it's only been three-"

"I know how long it's been I'm counting!" Izaya sat up angry, glaring at his friend.

"I'm sure you can go a little longer before you find somebody else."

"Somebody else? This isn't shopping Shinra I can't just go out and ask my dear humans to be my fuck buddy. I chose Shiki because he was the most heartless person I know! I had a better chance of having feelings before he did." Izaya huffed kicking his feet like a child who wasn't getting what they wanted.

"So just find someone else who's heartless."

"He was the leader of the fucking **Awakusu **how much more heartless can I get?"

"Good point. But I really don't see what the problem is. Just because he loves you does not mean you can't still sleep with him. Right?"

"That's disgusting. I'm not going to sleep with someone I know loves me just because I may have a slight addiction to sex." Here Shinra rolled his eyes. "I'll masturbate forever if I have to before I go back to that jerk."

"Why's he a jerk?"

"He ruined everything! I can't even work right without being horny as fu-" A loud beeping came from behind them and they both turned to look at the wall, as they heard a very familiar voice curse.

Shizuo dug his phone out of his pocket, smashing it in the process before he sighed, hoping beyond hope that they hadn't heard him.

"Shizu-chan?" _Well Fuck _

"Ah!" Jumping to the side he looked down to see, a rather angry Izaya. Arms crossed and foot taping on the floor, Shinra stood behind him a noticeable six feet away from the informant.

"And what do you think you're doing eavesdropping on a private conversation you damn protozoan?" Izaya had his flick blade out and ready to strike before all the words had even left his mouth.

"T-the door w-was a-and y-you standing h-here…Hi." Was Shizuos most intelligent reply, which did nothing to calm the heated informant.

"Ah ha!" Shinra clapped his hands together. "I have found the solution to your problem."

Shizuo and Izaya turned to Shinra, both with a confused 'huh' escaping their lips.

"You can use Shizuo." Shinra chirped a huge smile on his face but he was across the room and behind the couch just in case he needed a place to hide.

"Sleep with shizu-chan?"

"WHAT!?"

"Think about Izaya. He's clean and hates your guts so there's no chance he'll fall in love with you and even if he were he'd never tell you!" Izaya nodded along while Shizuos face decided to impersonate a tomato. Just thinking about the possibility of being able to experience his dreams for real was making his body heat up.

"What about the brute though? How do you plan on convincing him, because I'm not in the mood to speak stupid."

"Hey! I'm never going to agree to nothing if you keep acting like a prick!"

"You're considering it?" Izayas eyes were wide as he turned to face Shizuo.

"What about you Izaya? Shizuos attractive so there's no problem there right? Plus..." Shinra trailed off.

"Plus?" Izaya glared, getting impatient.

"Shizuos a big boy." An evil smirk took over Shinras face. "I can assure you he's big _all _over Izaya. Now imagine that...plus the strength. You'd be satisfied for day's possibly even weeks."

"Stop talking about my dick!" Shizuo growled but his glare at Shinra quickly turned to a look of shock as he peeked down at Izaya.

Izaya knew his face was red, he could feel it. But at the moment he was too busy thinking about the scenes playing out in his mind. He didn't even notice when his hands came up to wrap around his body. God he was turned on . Damn.

"Flea?" Shizuo was beyond confused. Izaya had just gone from really pale to really pink in the span of 2.5 Nano seconds. What the hell was he thinking?

"So I'll take that look as a yes from Izaya and you Shizuo?"

"Um..." From what Shizuo could understand Shiki and Izaya were only fucking and nothing more and now Izaya wanted to use him for fucking and nothing more. Sounded pretty good to him.

"Yes for both of us." Izaya was back to normal as he turned to Shizuo, coughing to snap the brute out of whatever daze he was in. "Shizuo tonight around six come to my place. I'll warn you now. Do not be late."

Waving to Shinra as he made his way out the door a little skip in his step. Shizuo didn't know if he was happy or not since that's how Izaya usually walked. Staring, mouth wide open, while Shinra sighed over the wasted tea.

_What the fuck just happened? _

* * *

_Good? Bad? Tell me! I respond to all reviews -except guest ones because I can't- Seeya all next week_

_Ja Ne~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is here, its Tuesday again; I wrote a lot at the end so I'm just gonna end it here. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either character.**

**Story Starts Here:**

After Shizuo left he went straight home and paced around the house, smoking cigarette after cigarette. Trying to calm himself down, but the nicotine did little to get his mind off his current problem.

_Did Izaya really want to have sex with him? How long was this going to go on? Were they still enemies? Why did he agree in the first _fucking_ place?_

It wasn't until around five that he decided to just go and see how things went, he would just deal with things when they happened. No use stressing himself out right now.

Just like last time it took him a little over an hour to get there, and a few minutes to reach the door. He was confused on what to do after that. Was he supposed to knock? Or maybe he should just break the door. All the times he'd been here he'd just kick the door down and last time the door was open. Shrugging he went with knocking, like a normal person. Even though this situation in his mind was anything but normal.

_I'm about to fuck him. Shit._

Izaya opened the door; wearing simple black jogging pants and a fitted black sweat shirt. Taking a look around, everything was the same, except was it just him or did this place seem to have a bit of a shine to it. Did the flea clean-up for him?

"You're on time. I'm impressed." Izaya stepped aside to let Shizuo in before locking the door behind him.

_Oh so now you lock the door._

Shizuo felt out of place and a little strange, using insults to hide his nervousness. "So how many people do you sleep with anyway?" He looked down at the flea noticing the bored look he was being given.

"Are you calling me a whore?" Izayas voice was neither hurt nor angered, it just sounded plain, like he was used to the question or something.

"That depends on your answer."

"I've slept with two people in my life and your about to become my third." Izaya sighed walking past Shizuo and heading up the stairs. "I'm not in the mood to chat much Shizu-chan so shut up and follow me."

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" Shizuo growled out as he followed Izaya up the stairs and to what he assumed was the bedroom.

"An idiot." Izaya grumbled as he opened the door to his room, and practically jogged over to his bed, sitting on the edge. He had been thinking about everything Shinra said and couldn't wait to see if it were true. He had actually been planning on being nicer to Shizuo but then the brute started talking instead of pushing him against a wall and fucking him there. "Ok now listen here's the rules. Firs-"

"There's rules?" Shizuo said as he looked around the room before his gaze fell back on Izaya.

It was hard to make out the small details of the room with how dark it was. A small silver of light was coming in from an opening in the curtains. But he could see the room was painted a navy blue with white carpet and the dressers were a dark brown; the curtains a silky black. A flat screen was mounted on the wall across from the bed, and a body sized mirror on one of the walls. The bed was up against the wall across from the TV. The thing looked big enough to fit at least four people in it, with black silk sheets-like the curtains- covering it, Shizuo wondered what it felt like..

"Yes there are rules. I'm not just going to wing this whole thing." Izaya huffed at being interrupted. "There aren't many and there simple. First off, you can sleep here if you want and I make breakfast so you can stay and eat but whether or not you do is not my choice. I will call you when I want you to come over, and I'll give you my number if you ever want me to come over your place. I do prefer we keep it here though, considering I own this whole building and know everyone's schedule."

"Um..ok. Anything else?" _What does Izaya need a building for?_

"That should be all for now." Izaya grabbed his shirt by the hem and tugged it off before letting it fall to the floor. "I'll help you out since I'm not sure if you've ever been with a guy."

"I have." Huffing like he was offended. Being offended however did not stop his eyes from wondering over the pale flesh.

"Oh!" Izaya smirked as he stood up. "Shizu-chan I would have never expected that from you. I was wondering why you agreed to this so easily."

"I have my reasons." Shizuo undid his own clothes setting them onto one of the dressers, leaving his boxers on. Glancing over at Izaya every few seconds, watching him remove his clothes in an almost teasing way.

Izaya untied the string to his jogging pants letting them pool at his feet, he had a smaller pair of fitted boxers on that barely went over his ass, cupping it perfectly. Stepping out of them he looked up at Shizuo. Both stared for a second, studying the others body. This was the first time the two had seen so much of the other.

Everything had been calm between them. No fighting, a little bickering but Izaya had made this entire situation normal. Shizuo realized the atmosphere didn't feel awkward at all. It almost felt like they were friends just sitting down to play a game. _Ha._

He watched Izaya crawl on the bed, looking like the embodiment of seduction with the way his long, pale legs stretched as he moved. He turned over catching Shizuos gaze, smirking he pointed to his nightstand.

"There's a purple bottle inside would you be so kind to grab it for me." His voice was a sickly sweet purr sending a shiver down the others body.

Shizuo did as told and tossed the bottle to Izaya before joining him on the bed. Walking in front of him he felt uncertainty creep up his spine. But Izaya solved that too by grabbing his arm and pulling him on top of him.

"Hey!" He shouted but stopped when he noticed how close they were. He could see the small specks of black in his eyes, the way those long lashes cast a small shadow over his eyes, making them seem a little darker. And then it clicked.

Izaya was under him, wearing nothing but those tight black boxers, just waiting for Shizuo to start pounding into him until he couldn't walk for days. Izaya wanted him inside him, to feel him moving against him. His enemy since high school, the bane of his existence, fucking Izaya Orihara. Why was this turning him on more?

They weren't sure who moved first, all either could comprehend was the fact that it was warm all of a sudden. Tongues thrusting in and out of each other's mouth, twisting and turning, sucking and licking.

Shizuo gripped Izayas hips to push him in the middle of the bed for a better position, lips never stopping their violent attack on each other. When Shizuo was completely on the bed, bent over the other, Izaya wrapped his legs around his waist pulling their groins together.

"Hahn" He breathed out. Shizuo opened his eyes to stare down at Izaya. He could make out the need written all over his face. The need for Shizuo.

_This is so much better than my dreams._

Shizuo moved his hands; slowly up Izayas sides, slowly dragging his nails back down when he got so far. Izaya arched into his touch. Somehow he just _knew_ Izaya would be into pain.

Repeating the action a few times before pulling back completely looking down at the flushed body. He dove back in, going straight to Izayas neck causing him to sigh in appreciation. Nipping harshly at the skin he listened to the soft intakes of breathe.

A hand grabbed his and he pulled back again, giving Izaya a confused look. Izayas small hand barely covered his as he moved it over his stomach, moving it lower and lower. "Here" He breathed out. Studying his expression, he rubbed at Izayas groin. Moving his hand up and down, pressing his palm down harshly, while using his other hand to twist and turn the perk nipples, he drank in the image of Izayas trembling body.

The way his skin nearly rippled as he toke in gulps of air, trying to hold in the small moans that were escaping but it was barely any use. With the way Shizuo was working his hands Izaya barely had time to do much of anything other than just enjoy it-which he did.

Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuos shoulders and pulled him down for another toe-curling kiss. Parting his lips as soon as they connected with the blondes but Shizuos movements never ceased. Every moan Izaya made was lost in between the hot make out session.

This continued for a few minutes until Shizuo thought Izaya might cum to early, removing his hand he felt around for the bottle Izaya had asked him for earlier. Patting around until it was shoved into his hands.

"Thanks." He panted out, sitting up again and uncapping the bottle. Izaya wiggled out from under him and sat up to pull off his shorts. "Turn around."

Immediately doing as he was told, Izaya felt his body shiver in anticipation. Pressing his head into the bed and his ass in the air, wiggling his hips just a bit.

"Don't tease me." Shizuo whispered into his ear. His body was arched over Izayas, one hand pressed into the bed beside Izayas head. When Izaya glanced back he could almost see his face.

"And if I d-"He was cut off as two cold slick fingers touched his entrance. Rubbing his index and ring fingers against the puckered hole, Shizuo moved his hand in small circles, pressing gently but not yet going inside. His hand moving up and down to _really_ tease the flea.

"You'll be punished." A full body shiver toke him over as Shizuo played with him. Pushing the head of his fingers in slowly and taking them out quickly. Barely giving Izaya a taste of what was to come.

Using his position he pushed back against the fingers to make them go in further. "Hah" He breathed when they reached just a little deeper. "Shit." He cursed, turning his face away from Shizuos, to bury it into the mattress.

Izaya felt so good. It wasn't like he was knew to sex, he was no virgin but maybe it was those three days he had gone without it that made him so..so-

"There!" He cried as Shizuo pushed his fingers as far as they would go, brushing against something rough inside him. Izaya used his hands to help thrust himself back onto Shizuos appendages.

Shizuo watched him rock, fucking himself on his fingers and having no shame about it. His face was still turned away and for a reason Shizuo couldn't understand, it bugged him. He wanted to see those faces, the way his bottom lip quivered or how his face would scrunch up in pleasure. Shizuo wanted to see it all. He wanted to memorize ever vulnerable expression he could get Izaya to make. He wanted to know every emotion that passed through those eyes.

Pulling his hand away, ignoring the very noticeable whine that followed. Grabbing the bottle, he literally ripped his boxers off and when Izaya gave him a weird look he just turned him over on his back. The informant rolled his eyes, sitting up he snatched the bottle off of Shizuo and poured a good amount in his hands. Without warning toke a hold of Shizuos..ehm..you know.

Hissing at the sudden cool feeling on his warm flesh he glared at the smirk on Izayas face. Figures the flea would still fuck with him while he was, well fucking him.

He moved his hand slowly and with intent of getting him nice an slick just as his fingers had been. Shinra was right when he said Shizuo was big. Izaya was almost drooling from the anticipation of having it inside him. To be filled to the brim and then some.

God he loved sex

Moving the bottle out of the way- across the room – He rubbed any remaining lube onto Shizuos chest, brushing his nipples while simultaneously feeling Shizuos strong body. Without missing a beat he grabbed Izayas legs, spreading them until he was sure he would fit in-between them. Drinking in Izayas body one more time before he took a hold of his own member and aligned it with the others entrance. Pushing only the head inside.

"I'm not a girl." Izaya moaned out, moving his body so he was lying on his side a little, bringing his right leg out of Shizuos grip and moving it on top of Shizuos shoulder.

"Shut-it" Shizuo pressed one hand into the bed, the other grabbing Izayas leg pulling him closer before thrusting all the way in. Throwing his head back at the heated cavern he was surrounded by.

"FUCK!..aHhhHh..nghhh...hah..." Izayas chest moved up and down quickly, grabbing for a pillow to hug to his chest, he wrapped his arms tightly around it. "Move!" He had never been so stuffed! There was a small burning feeling from being stretched but he just wrapped his leg that was being held by Shizuo and moving it to the others waist.

Pulling back, he thrusted in quickly, building a fast steady pace. Not taking any time at all to find his prostate, and finally he could hear that voice. The voice that started the wet dreams.

The voice in itself clawed at his ears, forcing him to listen as he moved in and out of Izaya quickly. Not giving Shizuo any room in his own mind to even think of anything other than the sound of every little breath and moan Izaya made.

"God...fuck your big...yes..yes..AHHnngg!" Izaya pressed himself back onto Shizuo but he could barely breath correctly let alone command his body to move. He was so far gone drool was seeping out of his mouth making those red swollen lips almost glisten.

Pleasure coursing through his body and as soon as Shizuo touched his member he couldn't hold back any longer. Cumming all over the blonde's hands. Panting harder as Shizuo kept pounding into him, moaning as his over-sensitive insides were not given a break until Shizuo came too after Izayas pulsing walls around him became too much.

Falling on top of the informant, the others leg being pushed aside in the movement, his head buried in the others neck. Both panting loud and erratically.

Neither had ever climaxed so fast.

"I think...I'll take you up on your offer now."

"What?"

"I'm sleeping here." Shizuo said rolling off of Izaya.

"Okay." Izaya was already half asleep his reply coming out slurred and slow.

Shizuo passed out a little after Izaya did, mostly because of the softness of the bed and how cozy it was not to mention the wonderful afterglow that still hadn't left him. Despite it still being kind of early-it was still daylight- to go to bed and not to mention the temperature of the room he pulled the blanket over Izaya, before lying his head on the pillow. Shutting his eyes so he didn't give himself the chance to think of why he felt so at home, or the small smile on Izayas face and with that he was out.

Wah! Its Tuesday I updated. I'm going to be honest I don't like this chapter. Simply because I think that sex scene was terrible. I feel like an idiot, I know I'm nowhere near the level I want be at but damn. I thought I could write better sex than that. I am a virgin and I could hide behind that fact but I don't want to. Hmph –kinda upset right now- I said I'd be honest and the truth is I'm not putting much effort into this story. And what I mean when I say this is the whole idea of friends with benefits is not new. I'm only writing this to practice smut, there are small things I want Izaya and Shizuo to do together and I'm going to pour all those little fantasies into this fic. I have other ideas for stories that I put hours into but that's because I actually respect the idea of the story where as this one I'm just kinda like meh.

Now I wanted to clear some things up really quick. Shizuo does not have any feelings for Izaya other than lust. All those things about memorizing Izayas expressions it's just a dominance thing, He wants to dominate izaya in every way possible. Now at the end when I added the little home comment you'll learn later it is a hint of feelings beginning to blossom but there will be no I love yous in this story. Sorry not so sorry guys.

Review if you like.

And if you do review, I would actually like some advice. How do you as a reader think I can improve my writing?

Ja Ne~


	3. Chapter 3

**Do I sound like a bored, monotone person in your head? I think I do…**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. (The characters and this plots been done so many times I don't think it counts as mine either)**

**Story starts here:**

When morning came, Shizuo woke up to the smell of something delicious, he sniffed the air while pulling himself out of the bed-quickly dragging on his pants- and using his nose, followed it down stairs. Yawning slowly he walked down the stairs seeing Izaya moving around in the kitchen.

Wait.

Shizuo stopped mid-stride.

_He..and…Its wasn't a dream!_ He cheered inside his mind. _He had actually fucked the flea… and hard too!_

"Good Morning Shizu-chan." Izaya practically chirped skipping as he set two plates full of food on the table. "I insist you stay for breakfast." Without waiting he went back to the kitchen grabbing two glasses, one of milk and coffee.

"Uh.." Shizuo stared at Izaya again. "It's not poisoned is it?" _Idiot why would he tell you the truth?_

"Why would I do that Shizu-chan?" He sighed almost lovingly, giving Shizuo a dreamy look. "You've brought me to a whole new level of satisfaction I don't plan on giving up on anytime soon."

"R-right." Shizuo blushed taking a seat across from Izaya. "Thanks I guess." He muttered, talking about the food.

"No thank you Shizu-chan." Izaya said. Not talking about the food.

Breakfast was silent aside from Izayas constant humming and just over all _happiness_. The food was good but just seeing the flea so happy and knowing he was the cause of it, well he had mixed feelings. On one side he didn't like seeing him happy but on the other it was a refreshing sight to see _someone_ happy because of something he did. It was starting to bug Shizuo. _Why is he so happy over sex? Is he seriously a sex addict?_

"Yes."

"What?" Shizuo looked up seeing Izaya taking a bite of toast. "You say something?"

"You're thinking out loud Shizu-chan." Smirking Izaya put his bread down to watch Shizuo realize what had happened.

His face turned a little red and he quickly stuffed food in his mouth, causing a small chuckle to fall from Izayas lips.

"No need to be embarrassed about it. I'm completely open to talking about." He sat back and spread his arms. "It's one human quality about me that I honestly don't mind keeping."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Shizuo replied bluntly pulling out a cigarette.

"Don't you dare." He warned. "And nothing. I'm completely normal, it's everyone around me who's crazy."

Shizuo stared at him for a moment thinking about it, not sure if he agreed or not.

"Oh and Shizu-chan?" His voice was sweet with an underlying seductive tone sending a weird chill down Shizuos spine.

"Yeah."

"Hurry up and finish." He grinned at Shizuo as he started cleaning up his own plate. "I would like to go another round before you leave." Shizuo gulped.

_What did I get myself into?_

"Ahh~" Izaya sighed, spinning in his chair.

"Did you and Shiki finally make up?" Namie asked from her desk. She was a little upset that Izaya was always getting laid while she…well.

"Why of course not my dear slow and naïve Namie." He smiled at the glare she threw him. "I've found a replacement. Who is so much more..aggressive than Shiki ever was." He paused, thinking of how to describe Shizuo.

"I didn't need to know that." She grumbled.

"True that Shizuo doesn't have much technique but he certainly makes up for it with the power behind hi-"

"Enough!" She shouted a small pink tint across her cheeks. "I do not care about your sex life." With that she turned away from Izaya, deciding to ignore him.

"So boring~" He sung. Spinning quicker, letting his surroundings blur. His mind wandering to Shizuo. And what he had done with Shizuo.

_This is dangerous. _

Not many knew about the 'phase' Izaya went through in high school and how this same phase almost drove him insane.

Aside from Izaya himself, the only other to know were Namie- who found out when she was snooping through his research on Shizu-chan- and Shinra. He had told Shinra when the strange obsession became noticeable to himself.

He remembered how every time he seen Shizuo he wanted the blonde to look at him, to only be able to see him. He needed Shizuo to only every think, hear, smell, and just_ breathe_ him. He did everything to make it so. Shinra called it a crush. But Izaya knew better.

He knew there was a deeper connection than any human feeling. He did not love shizu-chan nor did he feel the need for shizu-chan to love him. Rather he just wanted them to be close.

The monster and the god. As one.

Of course, as soon as he graduated he had shoved all these thoughts away, replacing the need to be near Shizuo to be hated by Shizuo.

"It's so boring today." Pausing in his movement he looked out his window. "If Shizu-chan were to fall in love with me as Shiki would those feelings resurface or would I-"

"Stop talking out loud you interrupting my work." Namie snapped, turning to face him. "Go take a walk or something."

"I choose…. or something." He could hear the muttered 'jackass' but after doing a few more spins he pushed himself up and out of his chair, grabbing his coat and started towards the door. "Lock the door on your way out."

"From the happy glow you have surrounding you I take it, you and Shizuo had a good time?"

"Can't complain." He sounded so delightful to his own ears it was almost sickening.

"I'm still shocked Shizuo agreed and so quickly too." He changed the subject seeing that dreamy look that meant Izaya was going to give details. Taking a seat in his usual arm chair, with Izaya sitting across from him. "I mean for a guy who hates you guts he didn't give up much of a struggle."

"Hmm." Izaya nodded in agreement coming down from his sex glow for a while." He probably doesn't get laid a lot. And look at me." He motioned to his body. "I radiate sex."

"Your conceited." He sighed. "Did he stay for morning breakfast?"

"And more~" Izaya purred, moving to lay down on his stomach.

"You seem to be walking fine." He noted.

"Hot bath. Soaked for a few hours." The conversation slowed after that and for a while they just discussed trivial matters.

"Shinra there is something I want to ask you." He purred.

While Izaya was busy chatting away with Shinra, Shizuo was freaking out.

Walking around Ikebukuro, intending to just get a new pack of smokes but he had smelled Izaya and immediately went to chase him.

This is where problems arouse.

_Did he chase? Was he aloud to? Of course he was! But he had fucked him doesn't that change things?_

Walking around aimlessly he wondered what to do. If he went after the flea right now and threaten to kill him wouldn't that just be an empty promise? He wanted to have sex again didn't he? Well yeah…not to mention killing your partner? Was kind of mean. What was Izaya anyway?

Not a lover obviously but he had to be considered something. Saying I'm sleeping with a flea sounds a little strange.

A few hours passed as he walked. The breeze hitting his face felt nice and as he walked he found himself in the park where a sitting and smirking flea sat.

Its short but the next chapter should be longer. I almost deleted this and started over but I decided to be a little easier on myself. I'm going to get serious about writing because honestly I'm annoyed with the direction this story is going. Oh and just to warn you this is NOT an 'I love you' story. I hate those. This is probably just going to end in a kind of ambiguous way.


	4. Chapter 4

Didn't really edit this, I kinda just wrote it..like right now. Its 11:38. Still Tuesday.

Disclaimer: No

Story starts here:

"Ugh..Shizu-chan…I'm not a girl. Give it to me harder." Izaya breathed into his ear, moaning thankfully when his request was answered with powerful thrusts. Keeping his moans low and long as to not draw attention to the ally they had decided to call their own for the last twenty minutes. "aghnn.." Shizuo hands held Izayas thighs to keep him up, nipping and biting wherever he could reach, Izayas legs were wrapped around his waist much like his arms around Shizuos should. One of his hands holding onto Shizuos shoulder and the other gripping the back of his head, pulling at his hair. Shizuo was still

Shizuo dug his fingernails into Izayas thighs making small red crescent marks on his skin. "mmh.." He grunted at the small pain he felt at the back of his head but he barely comprehended it when Izaya gave a loud moan directly into his ear. A small shiver ran up his spin as his nails dug deeper into the pale flesh.

"What are you doing here flea?" Shizuo watched Izaya closely, silently waiting for a knife to fly out. This was still Izaya after all.

"Why-"He paused. "Whatever do you mean my dear Shizu-chan?" His smirk grew wider as he stood and took a few steps closer.

"Don't call me that." He grunted but Izaya only laughed. "Now get out." Resorting to his normal course of action.

"And why would I listen to a protozoan like you?" And the chase started. Signs and the like flying through the air while Izaya rolled and flipped to avoid them. Shizuo not far behind.

Shizuo sighed happily as he pulled out of Izaya, cum slowly moving down his thigh. Izaya slumped back against the wall as his bare feet touched the ground. He was wearing nothing but his shirt and jacket, oh and one sock. His pants having been tossed and his shoes came off along with the shoes. Shizuo was fully clothes only having to tuck himself back in his pants.

"I can't.."Izaya mumbled something Shizuo couldn't hear.

"What?" Shizuo gave him a confused look when Izaya mumbled again. "I can't hear you.

"I can't move." He glared. Shizuo laughed. "Shut up it's your fault."

"No its not you came looking for me." Shizuo grabbed Izayas clothes and helped him put them on. Fe words were shared besides Izayas insults. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"Are we gonna do it again?" He sounded like a kid about to get candy.

"Are you seriously not satisfy-" A loud squeal was heard from the opening of the ally causing both to freeze.

"Dotachin can you feel it can you! I can! Yaoi is happening somewhere!" Izaya gave Shizuo a panicked look. "I think it's down this ally."

'Run' Shizuo mouthed and Izaya shook his head violently. Scooping Izaya into his arms, he made a dash to the back of the ally and making a sharp turn down another, Izaya yelling out seemingly random directions. Before he knew it they were standing in front of Shizuos apartment.

"H-how..do you..know where I live?" He panted out- running after sex was hard-

"I'm an informant." This seemed to be all that needed to be said. Shizuo opened the door and let Izaya down. "I'm borrowing your shower."

"Fine." Shizuo moved to the kitchen to make some ramen.

Izaya rubbed himself clean, the hot water making him sleepy. Fifteen minutes went by and he was starting to nod off. Removing himself he wrapped a towel around his waist and exited the bathroom and moved to Shizuos room. Going through his closet to find a shirt, he finally found a simple black shirt. It was far too big but he tugged it over his head and jumped in Shizuos bed, passing out instantly.

Shizuo heard Izaya come out but when five minutes went by and he didn't see him, he felt something was wrong. Going back to check on him.

Wrapped up in all of his blankets, Shizuo couldn't help blushing at the cute site. Deciding to let him sleep he went back in the living room to put away the dishes.

"Flea… Falling asleep in my bed." He mumbled, washing his bowl. "Fucking adorable."

A few hours went by, staring at a blank screen until he just gave up trying to decide whether to kick Izaya out or just get a blanket and fall asleep on the couch.

"No its my bed so I should get it." Standing up he walked back to his room. "But I don't want him to wake up." Stopping he stared at the door before just shrugging and opening it.

The room was dark and Izaya had moved himself completely under the covers.

"Oh what the hell." Walking over to the bed he stripped himself down to his boxers and shirt before hopping in the bed.

I know it's short and makes very little sense. I'm going to be honest I'm going to hurry this up. I want to start working on other stories. I have some really good ideas, and I've said before I don't really take this story seriously so I'm just gonna hurry and start the ones I do take seriously.

Review if you like.

Ja Ne~


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to apologize for being so late. I was in the middle of moving to a new house and I overlooked the fact that internet would have to be turned off and then turned on again. The internet is still off but a kind friend gave me his password and is letting me jump off his. So thanks R and let's get on with the story. But just a heads up if I ever don't update it's not because I'm lazy, I promise I will update when I say I will and the only thing stopping me will be a bad connection or my laptop crashed.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

**Story Starts Here:**

Its been a few weeks since the entire thing started, nearly a month but it didn't feel nearly that long to Shizuo. So far the last month has been filled to the brim with hot and steamy sex. He was getting laid almost every day and the days he didn't see Izaya were hardly noticed because the next day would make up for it.

Things were going great for Shizuo all in all. Even when Izaya came to Ikebukuro he didn't get so angered anymore just horny, causing a lot of their chases to end in a very different way than the past eight years.

At the moment Shizuo was walking into Izayas building and heading over to the silver elevator. Nodding his head to the woman behind the counter, he had been seeing her quite often and they had talked once or twice. Nothing serious but he had a feeling she knew what was going on between Izaya and him. She was middle aged with brownish hair and what looked like a messy bun on top of her head.

Today however, she didn't give him a smile only a worried glance and she looked like she wanted to say something. But instead she looked away and he continued on his way.

Tapping his foot impatiently, he got a strange feeling as the doors slide open.

"If you would have kept your mouth shut things would have stayed the same and we wouldn't be having this discussion!" Shizuo looked to the only door on the floor. It was open completely with an angry looking flea walking out of it.

Izaya had stayed calmed when Shiki appeared in front of his door, offering tea and a snack. They discussed work and the like. When he felt it was time for the other to leave he was cut short.

"Well I have work to do and as I'm sure you do as w-"

"Are you going to tell me who this new guy is?" His tone sound too guarded and monotone, almost as if he were bored but antsy at the same time.

"What do you mean?" Izaya knew it was no use beating around the bush with Shiki but he had nothing better to do. Crossing his legs and leaning back into the couch he waited for Shiki's response.

"Don't play games Orihara." So they were back to last names hmm.

"But playing games is what I live for." Taking a long and drawled out look at the clock, he wanted this to be over. It was quiet for a few seconds. "Oh fine if you must know its Shizu-chan."

Shiki looked shocked for a moment before he looked actually upset. In all his years of dealing with Shiki he'd never seen the man show any other emotion than lust or boredom.

"And how did you manage that?"

"Stiff shoulders, clenched jaw, twitching fingers. Something wrong?" Izaya didn't feel like explaining how Shinra had set them up.

"You know what's wrong." Shiki seemed to forcefully calm down.

"Oh do I? If I recall you're the one who ruined everything." Izaya said this with a hint of malice in his voice. His right thumb slowly stroked his ring, moving it in a circle- a nervous tick he only did when he was starting to lose control.

He knew he was getting upset by Shiki's presence, and the fact that Shizuo wasn't able to come yesterday meant he was feeling a little cold and his mind kept comparing Shiki and Shizuo.

So far Shizuo was better, much better.

"Just because I told you I loved you?" Izaya immediately tensed and seemed to push himself into the couch to get away from the man across from him.

"Just? Just! That wasn't a just situation. Telling someone you love them is a bit of a big leap for sex buddies don't you think?" Izaya bit out, he needed to leave.

"We've been doing this for nearly five years. " Shiki sounded serious as he stood and walked to the front door to grab his coat. "I don't think it was all just sex on your side."

"Well it was so deal with it." Yes he was being a brat, but Shiki was almost gone. But he was wrong in the next moment his head was tilted back and he had a very familiar organ shoved down his throat. Pulsing against his own, he could barely stop the urge to give in to the toe curling kiss. A hand was on his stomach in the next second slowly moving around his bellybutton. He arched into it- his stomach was a very sensitive spot.

Fuck he needed to stop."Sh-shiki!" His mouth was released in favor for his ear. Nipping harshly just like he liked. Izaya couldn't take it after that.

Pulling away from Shiki, he quickly stood up and backed away, looking pissed and turned on at the same time.

"You knew my standing point from the very beginning, not to mention my issue with relationships." He moved over to the door slipping his own coat on along with his shoes. " If you want someone to tell you how much they love you and need you you're looking at the wrong person. I love humans. The doors lock automatically I trust you can see your way out."

Under any other circumstance he would have made Shiki leave but he knew the other wouldn't.

"Izaya if you honestly don't have feelings for me why are you so red?" He knew if he turned around Shiki would be smirking, that bastard thought he won. "Come on, I'll take it back and things can just go back to normal."

Shiki almost sounded comforting but Izaya knew better. "You made your choice, stick with it. I rejected you and that's the end of it."

"So you're just going to forget about us?" Izaya lost it. Spinning around and pushing almost all his self-control out the window.

"There is and never will be an 'us'! If you would have kept your mouth shut things would have stayed the same and we wouldn't be having this discussion!" The door was open and he was ready to leave but turning down the hall he made eye contact with Shizuo.

"Uhh…Is this a bad time?" Izaya almost chuckled at the obliviousness of the other.

"No I was just leaving." He said the last part loud enough for Shiki to hear him. He grabbed Shizuos hand on impulse and started dragging him to the elevator.

"Are you trying to hide him from me now?" Shiki was right behind them although he seemed to be walking calmly were as Izaya was almost stomping.

"No I just don't wish to be in your presence anymore." The doors opened and he quickly pulled Shizuo in and attempted to shut the doors but off course Shiki still managed to slip through.

Shizuo took notice of Izayas irritated state and glanced to the Shiki guy. The name sound familiar. He was wearing a white suit, looked expensive. He looked him up and down before stopping on the tie.

"You're that guy!" This was the man Izaya had been with, he would recognize that tie anywhere. As he looked between the two he got an odd feeling of jealousy. What was he doing in Izayas house and how long had he been there? "You should leave the flea alone; if he doesn't want to be bothered than go away." Blunt was always the he did it.

The doors opened and Izaya decided to act on impulse for once. "Let's go on a date Shizu-chan. A romantic one." Shizuo didn't have time to react because Izaya had pulled him out the elevator and the building as soon as he had said it.

I really didn't want to write a scene with Shiki because I have so much love and respect for his character I didn't want to mess it up, which I totally did.

Next chapter will be about their date, and feelings will hopefully start.

Review if you like!

Ja Ne~


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I'm back again and this time I have edited the chapter and taken my time with it so hopefully its better than the last two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Story starts here:**

Izaya was grumbling under his breath about idiots in suits, Shizuo assumed he was still talking about the Shiki guy. He hadn't voiced how they were still holding hands or that they were in public and everyone seemed to be either staring directly at them or squealing.

Fucking girls

The attention didn't really bother him, so used to the many people of Ikebukuro staring him down for being- well him. He ignored them only glancing around every other time they turned down a new road. Shinjuku looked a lot cleaner than Ikebukuro or maybe it was just the area Izaya lived in. The streets were clean and not as many people crowded the streets but that could also be because everyone was at work or in school.

Shizuo tuned in and out to what Izaya was grumbling about and just as he was about to speak, the other said something that made him stop.

"Coming to my apartment. Kissing me like he owned me. Who the hel-"Shizuos mind halted for a few seconds slowly letting the realization sink in. An unknown urge to go right back to that apartment and smash the older man's face in, instead he just clenched his fists and kept walking. The idea of someone else getting to touch the other made him sick. He knew he had no right to seeing as how they were not in a relationship that involved anything other than physical contact. Also Izaya had already told him he wasn't a virgin so someone else had clearly touched him before Shizuo could.

"Izaya." His tone was deep and guarded; he stopped walking forcing the other to as well.

"What the hell Shizuo?" Shizuo didn't even comprehend the use of his actual name instead he studied the other. Although only a few weeks had gone by since the entire arrangement had started, the thought of having any other feelings than what was silently agreed upon didn't necessarily bother him. Dating someone like Izaya wasn't his first choice but when the thought of Izaya involved with someone else like that entered his mind he knew he didn't like it. The two had been together for a long time now. Since they first met, there had always been something between them true it was hate but it was like no other. A burning that only the other could cool with a sadistic smirk or a bone crushing punch. Maybe he was thinking on it to hard.

"Did you like it?" Or maybe he wasn't thinking enough. Izayas attention had always been on him, even when he was thinking of humans, Shizuo knew he could wipe them from his mind in seconds. He knew Izaya loved the chase just as Shizuo did. No other thoughts than harming each other entered their mind.

Izaya studied him for a moment, piecing together what the other was asking but played dumb anyway. "It?" He raised an eyebrow, almost like he was daring Shizuo to continue.

"The kiss." The territory was unfamiliar. They were enemies. They kicked, punched, and destroyed the other. No here Shizuo was, standing in front of the younger one getting jealous because- He cut the thought short.

"Are you falling for me?" Izayas heart suddenly slowed. The stayed silent for a while, staring at each other. Izaya holding his breath and worried what this meant, and Shizuo contemplating his answer. Instead he just gave his own version of a smirk.

"You're still holding my hand."

After the early incident they found a small library-like book store down the street and Izaya had insisted on going inside. It was a small and cozy place with a nice homey feel. Bookcase set up in their normal row like fashion with some lining the creamy walls. The carpet was a dark brown, nearly identical to wooden bookcases. The books like any library ranged from big to small, thin to thick and old to new. Although the place was small it also had what looked like a coffee shop built into one of the walls to the right. Candles were lit in the middle of the tables laid about for people to sit and read while they sipped a hot beverage. Not many people other than themselves and the two women behind the counters were present where he could see them but it felt as if were just them.

Izaya rushed ahead towards one of the book cases to start sifting through the titles. Shizuo just sighed and followed behind. Watching Izaya closely as he picked up a book and opened to what appeared to be a random page. His eyes speed across the page, Shizuo wandered if he was even reading or maybe Izaya could just read that fast. He didn't dwell on it.

Instead he reflected on the last few weeks. He had been around Izaya more than another time in his life. Seeing him every day, multiple times excluding the days they couldn't meet up of course. He had touched the Flea more than he had probably ever touched anyone else, hell he had probably touched Izaya more than himself. The thought made him chuckle. He had also been a lot calmer the past few weeks. Whether it was from the sex or the fact that Izaya hadn't been a total dick to him for a while he didn't know. The few times he had lost his temper had nothing to do with the flea. He looked the other up and down. He was dressed in his normal attire same as himself but something seemed different about him. Something was different.

"I'm getting this was one come on." Izaya shut the book with a creepy grin stretched across his face. Shizuo paid little mind to it. While the younger one of the two paid for the book, Shizuo went to the coffee stand to see if they had any milk.

Finishing up around the same time, they headed for the door to continue on to wherever they were going. Shizuo sipped on his cup of milk, which had an odd sweet taste to it. The walked a little farther when Izaya suddenly stopped, drawing the attention of the other. "What do you want to do?" He asked looking around for any sort of entertainment. "I'm bored with walking and I don't want to risk going back to my apartment yet."

"Don't matter to me." Shizuo muttered, shrugging nonchalantly. He scanned his surroundings but didn't see anything of interest. "We could go get something to eat." He suggested. Izaya nodded and then they were walking again. It was starting to get a little chilly out by the time they found a nice sushi joint to sit in and warm up. It gave off the feel that every other restraint did nothing really spectacular about the place. They walked in and straight across from them was a counter with a tall brunette standing behind it and to her far away left and right were the table. A small buffet looked to be a few feet behind her and beyond that a sushi bar. The walls were covered in a weird dark green and red walk paper, only a few windows were visible any they were covered with curtains. A little odd but he didn't stay on the thought for long.

"Seating for two?" The woman's voice was chirpy and she gave off a vibe that said 'I love being here' along with her overly decorated work uniform that had about thirty buttons reading catchy phrases. Her hair was in a neat ponytail and braces showed when she smiled.

"Yes please." Izaya replied just as cheerful, Shizuo had the sneaking suspicion he was mocking her, but he never knew with the flea. She led them to a small booth in a corner which both parties were grateful for. From where they sat few could see them without moving about in an awkward fashion. A huge fake plant was behind Izaya and a wall was behind Shizuo. They ordered their drinks and because they both knew what they wanted, their food as well.

"Don't you ever get sick of that stuff?" Shizuo said motioning a chopstick to Izayas plate of fatty tuna. His face scrunched up when Izaya just looked at him for a second before offering him one. "I don't like the taste of them. It's too bland." Izaya gawked at him.

"You probably ruined your taste buds with your entire sugar intake." He defended his favorite food. And the chatter went on from that until Izaya convinced him to try it with soy sauce. After that they jumped from topic to topic. Discussing random things, Shizuos strength, why Izaya is so annoying, why they hate each other.

"You started it; I was just applauding your display of brute strength." He said as if it were the most plausible excuse in the world. "You're the one who jumped to conclusions thinking I was some evil demon spawn." He waved his hand around.

"I didn't like the way you were looking at me." Izaya deadpanned, almost smacking himself for thinking Shizuo would say something interesting. But a playful twinkle was in his eye.

"You're such a protozoan." He muttered with his head in his hands, not expecting the other to hear it, but he did. And instead of flipping the table like Izaya would expect he felt something wet hit his right hand. A small and soft clump slid of his hands and landed on the table. It was the half eaten fatty tuna he had given to Shizuo.

"..Pfft..ghn…" Shizuo held his laughter in at the shocked look on the informants face. Barely breathing he gulped down some precious oxygen when a wet and slimy piece of tuna smacked him in the face. It was Izayas turn to laugh. Shizuo looked up to Izaya giggling away while pointing at him, making no effort to hold it in.

It was war.

Food was flying from both sides of the booth, half of it hitting each other and the rest flying to other people in the restraint or smacking into the wall behind Shizuo. When they ran out of food they moved to ice from their drinks, than to other people's food. People were ducking to avoid any miss fire while others-teenagers- joined in the food fight, It wasn't until that same cheery woman who had been their waitress came out of nowhere and started yelling at them. They quickly pain and booked it out of there.

About five minutes down the sidewalk the busted out laughing, gripping their stomachs tightly. After they finally collected themselves, they walked to Izayas apartment.

They reached the front of the building, Izaya ready to go in and see if Shiki had actually left but more importantly-

He turned to see Shizuo standing there.

"Shizu-chan?" He asked, the other had a dazed look and Izaya had to call him a few more times before he snapped out of it. "Earth to shizu-chan."

"Huh? Oh yeah..um." He paused while glancing around. "I guess I'll head ba-"He was cut off by a tug on his arm. He looked down to see a smirking flea. He opened his mouth to ask what the other was doing but he was pulled into a waiting elevator. When they were inside, alone Izaya looked up to him with a shit eating grin spread across his face.

"Stay at my place tonight hmm?" Sure nit sounded like a question but Shizuo Izaya wouldn't take no for an answer. So he let himself be dragged into the empty apartment not minding the activities that came after once the door closed.

Okay so I put effort into this and I think I did an ok job, A few more chapters for this and then we get onto the real stories.

Review if you like

Ja ne~


End file.
